Fatal Attraction: Prologue
by accio.princess
Summary: I love you. I want to love you, even if it kills me.
1. Chapter 1

**FATAL ATTRACTION - PROLOGUE**

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing for anyone but myself. I'm not great, and I'm not bad either, haha. I hope you enjoy reading it. Leave reviews or message your opinion on tumblr. If you want to suggest something, i'll be happy to hear you out. Happy reading_!

_Chapter Summary: Everyone has returned for their last year at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermoine are dating, and so is Ginny and Harry. Draco is beginning to develop strong feelings for Hermoine._

Draco Malfoy couldn't stop looking across the table to steal glances at Hermoine Granger. She was perfect, anyone who thought different had to be either out of their minds or just plain stupid.

Draco would never admit it to anyone, but he was crazy about her.

Admitting someone made you feel this way, would make him seem weak. Draco Malfoy didn't do weak. He didn't do Mudbloods either. But Hermoine was so appealing it made his entire body hurt.

She scowled at him, and he realized she caught him staring at her. He looked down before she realized the pained look on his face. He hated when she looked at him like that.

He couldn't believe she'd chosen to be with that weasel. He was pathetic. Unworthy of someone like Hermoine.

He could be perfect for her.

"Draco," Goyle hit him with his elbow, "don't tell me you're staring at that Mudblood again."

Draco rolled his eyed. "Shut up Goyle." Draco growled.

Goyle snickered. "You are so pathetic."

"I said to shut up" Draco mumbled a curse under his breath.

He had to get it together or he'd lose it. His father wouldn't approve, not as if what his father thought would change anything. Draco hated his father, he was a sorry excuse for one.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he stole one last glance at her. "God help me." he muttered as he got up to follow Crabbe and Goyle to the next class.

_oh gods, no again._

Hermoine felt sick. Ever since they got back to Hogwarts Draco had been staring at her. And not for split seconds, or a glance. But literally staring at her. It made her feel uneasy.

She had been able to notice more things about him. He had oceanic eyes, they were a beautiful blue-gray. He'd changed his hair, he'd left to grow and it made him look more masculine, appealing.

Hermoine had to shudder as she sat down next to Ron.

She felt sick. Her she was, practically drooling over the enemy.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked her.

Hermoine smiled up at him. "I'm great."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry, I have taken so long to post. My laptop is not working right now, it crashed. I am just using a friend's.**  
><strong>Anyway, this is totally a spur of the moment chapter, I just wanted to get something out there. Hope you like it anyway, leave a review, wether it be a good one or a bad one.<strong>

"Wait, a minute. What did you just say?" Ron had just joined Harry and Hermoine at the small table in Hargid's. "Dumbledore wants us to do what?"

"He wants us to go find the Horcruxes - " Hermoine replied.

"No, No, No. I heard that part. But he wants us to go with who? Is he out of his bloody mind?"

Harry couldn't say anything. He was too busy wondering if Dumbledore had gone mad when he was writing this letter; if Draco had gone mad when he decided to leave his parents.

Draco had left Malfoy Manor.

It blew his mind to be honest, not to mention terrified everyone back at Hogwarts.

For two whole weeks that was all Hogwarts talked about.

Everywhere he went, people would stare at him and whisper. The Draco he knew would probably say something spiteful then cast a nasty spell.

Instead, he just didn't seem to care.

Dumbledore thought it would be best if Malfoy came along with them to find the Horcruxes, and he really didn't know if Draco was aware, Draco never approached him, threw him a wary glance .. nothing.

Then again, maybe he did know, and just thought the idea was as mad as it sounds.

"Harry," Ron folded his arms, "Dumbledore never mentioned this to you?"

Harry shook his head. "Never."

"He knows we despise the stupid bloke," Ron walked to a chair and sat down, "is he trying to prove something here?"

"We should go talk to him." Harry stated.

Draco was sitting alone beside a rock just outside the school. No one really came here, and he liked that. He could have this time to himself, he could have the quiet.

He'd begun distancing himself from everything and everyone.

Then he finds this letter.

He wasn't entirely sure how it got in his bag but it was there, addressed to him, from Dumbledore.

The crazy old man wanted him to help the three most vile people he'd ever met in his life.

Bloody hell.

"Just take a knife and slit my fucking throat."

He ran his fingers through his silver, short-cut hair and sighed.

Being close to Potter and the weasel were enough to make his skin crawl.

But Granger?

How would he manage that?


End file.
